Mobius
by Starr Bryte
Summary: If it's impossible for a Nobody to love why is Demyx so infatuated with Xigbar? Sometimes it's not dwelling on the things you lost, but treasuring the things you already have... Even if it never existed in the first place.


**Dear Readers,**

**This fic just sort of came out during math class yesterday and I wrote it half to keep from going insane and half to keep awake. It's really not the best thing I've written, but then again I do have a cold and my head is full of cotton so I really don't care.**

**I love this pairing to death! I think it's the cutest thing since AkuRoku and SoKaiRi. Here's to all you XigDem fics out there. This was also half inspired by a really cute pic I found in the YaoiGallery. If you haven't gone there you should. IT's GREAT!**

**Here's to all of my friends, especially Lone-chan and Irvine… I'm sorry I'm so slow at updating BoD… I'll get right on it after I'm done with this… **

**I hope you enjoy this fic.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to all of my friends and loved ones… Love you all…**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demyx loved Xigbar. All of him. From his temper to his toes. He loved Xigbar's hair. He loved its soft, silky texture. The way it trickled through his fingers. The way it streamed behind Xigbar like a banner when they fought heartless. He loved it down so that it tumbled around him when they kissed. He loved it fanned around Xigbar's head when they slept. He loved the color. He loved the pattern it made when he braided it. He loved the smell of it, the constant reek of gunpowder and ozone underneath the clean scent of soap. He also loved the way it smelled after a battle; of honest sweat and heartless blood, the reek of ozone and gunpowder overwhelming his senses.

He loved the way Xigbar's skin tasted of sweat and something uniquely Xigbar. He loved the way his skin felt. The touch calluses of his hands, the softer skin on the inside of his arms. The way his skin was so tough and leathery yet so sensitive. He loved the scars on Xigbar's body. The patterns they made in his flesh. The way they tasted. He loved the scar tissue that filled Xigbar's eye socket. The way he could play with it with his tongue and light suck on it. They way Xigbar would grumble whenever he would pull the patch away and throw it across the room because he didn't love the things that hid his Xigbar.

He loved Xigbar's eye. The way the amber color would sparkle when he laughed. The way it seemed to burn after a battle. The way it glazed over when he was distracted, usually Demyx's fault. The way his brow creased when he was concentrating. He loved Xigbar's smile. The way the scar on his cheek widened and stretched when he laughed. The way he grinned mischievously when he found something funny. The tiny smirk he had when he found something ironic. The small satisfied smile when he was content.

He loved Xigbar's voice. He loved the gravel harshness when he laughed. He loved the way it lowered to a rumble when he was agitated. He loved Xigbar's hands. They way they were so big and dependable. The way the fingers were so long and graceful. The delicate way they touched him, as if afraid he would hurt him. They gentle way they held him. The way his hands fit to his long arms. His wide, barrel chest and long, skinny body. The tight muscles that moved under that skin.

Demyx loved Xigbar. All of him. From his temper to his toes.

And then he would go to a meeting and be reminded by the Superior once again that he didn't love Xigbar. That he could never love Xigbar. He would never love Xigbar, because how can a Nobody claim to love someone when he didn't have a heart? And when he remembered that he didn't have a heart and thus didn't love Xigbar, Demyx would take a mission. Any mission at all, and try to forget why he though he loved Xigbar. Then Xigbar would pop out of nowhere, give a surprise, upside down smack on the lips, grin and say,

"Hey, babe! Have I got a mission for you! Lessgo!" And then Demyx would forget that he didn't love Xigbar. He would forget all about what the Superior said. He would forget that he didn't have a heart and that Xigbar didn't have a heart and that it was impossible to love someone when you didn't have the thing to love with. Xigbar made him forget. And the cycle would begin all over again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demyx loved Xigbar. All of him. From his temper to his toes...


End file.
